Oh the Bubbles
by kbardonner619
Summary: After a long night of dancing, Stefan & Elena return home and have a very serious conversation with bubbles in the mix


Oh the bubbles!

Part 1

As they walked up the familiar stairs hand in hand, Elena was torn as to what to do. On the one hand, she really wanted to rush up them to get her awful high heels off but on the other, she never wanted to rush through anything with Stefan even if it was just holding hands and walking side-by-side. Stefan had already asked if she was ok to walk several times with her answering that she was. Deciding to let the moment last, she said nothing but that didn't matter. After hearing yet another moan escape from her mouth, he heaved her over his shoulder while throwing the dreadful shoes to the base of the stairs with a clatter. They both let out a giggle.

"Was it _that_ obvious they were killing my feet?" she asked while still giggling.

"I was going to let you fight through it but thought this would be more fun." he said with a chuckle.

Expecting him to speed up the remainder of steps, she was surprised when he kept at the same steady "human" pace. _He must want to not rush things as well_, she thought with a smirk. It was fine by her to stare at his backside without being caught doing so. She let her arms swing hitting Stefan's butt with every step.

As soon as they reached his door, he let her slide down his body until her bare feet touched the cool floor. After seeing a smile lighten her eyes, he thought about forgetting the plans he had made and just taking her in his arms the way he had many times before. But…he knew that he wanted tonight to be different. They wouldn't rush anything. They would enjoy it all, every second.

"Wait right here. I have a surprise for you and I just need to check on it," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before closing the door behind him.

"Don't take too long. Some of us don't have forever to wait," she said with a giggle knowing that he would hear her. She slid down the wall and tried to be patient. She always found it hard to be when she knew Stefan was up to something and that something was good.

Not being able to wait any longer, she peeked her head inside only to find an empty room. Puzzled, she stepped inside not caring about the creak of the door behind her. Just then, she heard water turn off in Stefan's bathroom. With a smirk, she tiptoed over to the door to get a glimpse before Stefan realized she was there. Inside, the room was lit only by candles and the tub in the center of the room was filled to the very top with bubbles. But Elena barely noticed these things as she saw her man in only a towel with his back turned toward her. _Uh…how much I want to touch it_. _Will I ever get over how wonderful his body is? Hmm…don't think so_, she thought.

"I see you couldn't wait just a few minutes," he said turning around and leaning against the sink. "Look who's ruining the moment now," crossing his arms.

She immediately felt guilt wash over her and looked down at her feet.

"Stefan…I didn't mean to but…you know…" she trailed off.

Crossing the room in a split-second he whispered, "I know. You don't have to explain," lifting her face with his finger "I was just playing," smiling. "I should have known you'd be snooping around within minutes."

They both sighed with a smile and kissed sweetly.

"So…" Stefan said in a deep, sexy voice, "shall we, Ms. Gilbert?" gesturing toward the tub.

"I think we shall, Mr. Salvatore," she said, taking his hand with a grin.

Taking the few steps to the tub, Elena stopped short, suddenly realized something that she hadn't before. Turning she asked, "You aren't planning on me getting in with this on?" gesturing to her deep red, floor-length dress.

"Of course not," grinning, "I figure you won't be wearing it again so…"

Grabbing the hem of her dress, he yanked until there was a rip all the way up to the top.

"I guess not now!" she exclaimed as her dress fell to the floor. She looked back up at him with a sexy look. "Now that that is taken care of…" she began as Stefan scooped her up in his arms.

"We should get on with the rest of our evening," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was more intense and longer than the previous ones but Stefan had a plan and he wasn't giving up on it just yet.

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

As they slipped into the warmth and bubbles, they could feel every muscle in their bodies relax and all the stress from the past weeks was washed away. It didn't matter that Katherine was out of the tomb or that Klaus was still a threat or that John and Isobel were stirring up trouble again. Stefan and Elena were alone. Together. With nothing to fear.

Settling into the curve of the tub, Stefan gently took one of Elena's legs and started massaging it from the tips of her brightly painted toes all the way up her thigh. At first, Elena squirmed and splashed bubbles, thinking that he was going to start tickling her but soon relaxed under his gentle and skillful touch. It amazed her how he knew exactly what to do and how to do things that made her feel all warm and tingly inside. She felt so blessed to have him in her life and to have him all to herself at this moment. She couldn't think of a better moment than this. This evening had been perfect in every way and it would only get better.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Stefan asked looking up from his hands to her eyes.

"The things that have made this evening wonderful," she replied.

"Oh?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Spending prom with the people I love most. The happiness that filled the air around us. The smiles that were on Caroline's and Matt's and Jeremy's and Bonnie's faces like everything was back to normal and the biggest problem was what to wear the next day. And then dancing with the most wonderful guy a girl could ever dream of and getting to go home with him for a magical evening. You have made the evening even more special," she said pointing at him with her free toes.

"I'm so glad that I could do that for you even if I had to do it by dancing," he said grinning.

"Oh yeah, cuz dancing is soooo painful!" splashing him and covering him with more bubbles.

"Hey!" splashing back. "It's not so bad especially when I'm dancing with you," smiling. "But you know that's the thing I always worry about" in a more serious tone, "that I'm taking things away from you," moving part of her hair behind her ear.

"If anything, you've given me more. I wouldn't be who I am now if not for you."

"Neither would I," he said leaning forward to kiss her again.

Leaning back and taking her other leg, Stefan decided to broach the subject he felt needed to be addressed again.

"So…have you thought about opening that box?" he began.

"What box? Is there a box around here for me?" she asked looking around in case she missed something when she came in.

"Not that kind of box," he said with a smirk.

After a pause, Elena realized what he was talking about and knew that she had thought about it.

"I have thought about that and I think I'm ready to open it," she said confidently. "But I'd like to hear your opinion and thinking on our future first."

"You're going to make me go first?"

"Please?" she said looking at him with the puppy dog eye's he couldn't refuse.

"Well…" he started looking down before beginning. "There is nothing I want more than to be with you forever. But, I don't really want you to have to go through what I've gone through by becoming a vampire. It's a daily struggle that I live with and I wouldn't want that for you unless that's what you really wanted. Also as I said before, I don't want to take anything from you. There are so many things that you would miss out on just to be with me. If I could become human for you, I do it in a heartbeat but I don't think it works that way. So…I guess that it would really be up to you whether you wanted to stay with me and become what I am, to leave and try to have a normal human life without me, or stay as we are now and not let it bother us."

"Meaning me as an eighty-year-old and you still looking seventeen?"

Chuckling, "Yeah I guess so."

"Eww…" she exclaimed.

"Vain much?" he replied.

"NO!" splashing him yet again.

"OK, OK," he said, wiping the bubbles and water from his face. "What are you thinking then?"

"I've been thinking a lot about Lexi and the things she told me on your birthday..."

"Oh?" prodding her along after her brief pause.

"Well…she told me that when it's real you can't walk away and I feel that what we have is too real to just walk away from. When we were apart after what Katherine did to Jenna, it hurt every hour of everyday and it was unbearable. But, I did it to keep everyone I love including you safe. I don't think I could do that again, just walk away from us. So, that option is out."

"Good," he said with relief. He stole a quick kiss before she continued.

"Now…here's where it gets tricky. At this point, I don't think I'm ready to become what you are. There are just too many things going on right now to do that. I don't want to repeat what Katherine did and get everyone I love killed by Klaus even though we don't think he knows about me yet. So, for now I think we should continue as we are now: you-vampire and me-human."

There was a pause as this sank into the room. Stefan momentarily stopped moving while he thought about what Elena just said. When he had recovered, she went on.

"BUT…once all of this is over, I believe the best option for us is for me to become what you are. I respect your feelings and I understand the consequences that I will have to face but you'll be there with me every step of the way and we can help each other. We can make each other stronger. Before you say anything" cutting him off by putting her finger to his lips, "This has nothing to do me getting older and you staying the same. You know that I don't worry about my looks or anything. This is about us and that one lifetime just isn't long enough to be together."

"Elena…I…I don't know about this. Are you sure? Is this what you _really_ want?" worry covering his face.

"Yes… I trust you and I trust us. That's all I need. It's you and me, Stefan. Always," looking straight in his beautiful eyes.

A second later, she slid so that she was on top of him and she smoothed out his furrowed brows. Taking his face in her hands, she started kissing him passionately, putting all her love into every motion. He immediately matched her intensity and soon the water and bubbles started to splash on the floor below.

Cutting the kiss short Stefan said huskily, "Elena, I love you so much. It would be an honor to spend forever with you!"

In one swift movement, he had her in his arms standing with one of her arms around his neck and the other on his chest. Looking down at her with a smile, he sped to the bed where they picked up where they left off.

* * *

><p>Falling against the pillows, Stefan pulled Elena close to him so that her head was on his chest. Too exhausted to speak, they laid there in peace thinking about all that they had discussed and all the things they had gone through to get to this moment. No one knew nor did they know what they would face in the future but this they knew: they would face it together, side-by-side. And no one and nothing would <em>ever<em> come between them again. Their love has and will conquer all!


End file.
